indubhushan_dasfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Shiva destroyed Yamaraja
Ravan Singing Shiv Stotra - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sawvbnAIoIM Shiv Tandav Stotra शिवतांडव स्तोत्र ShivTandav Stotram is in Sanskrit. It is a beautiful composition of Ravana. Ravana was a great devotee of God Shiva. This stotra is very pious and famous. In the Falashruti of this stotra it is described that God Shiva gives blessing to those who recites this stotra In the evening, after pooja, which is composed by Ranvna; God Shiva gives them Chariot, Elephants, horses and wealth. In ancient times, Chariot, Elephants and horses, all these were considered wealth; in modern times we may be blessed by God Shiva with all type of wealth (we define as wealth). 1. God Shiva has wear garlands of very big serpents around his neck which is purified by flowing Ganga through the small forest of his Jata (long hears) and he danced on the rhythm of Dambru, this dance was very furious and called as Tandava. Ravana ask blessings for all of us from Shiva who is performing Tandava. 2. Ganga flowing through Jata of God Shiva very speedily and with making a loud voice is beautifying God's head. On the forehead of God Shiva fire is burning with a rhythm. Moon is also there on his forehead. I wish to concentrate in this roopa of God Shiva always. 3. Daughter of Giriraj, Parvati has wore ornaments on her head which are blooming all the directions (East-West-North-South & all); God Shiva is becoming happy seeing this. All our difficulties of the devotees are vanished when devotees are blessed by God Shiva or when God Shiva sees his devotees. I wish my mind become one with such God Shiva. 4. Serpents with their gems are present in the Jata/hairs of God Shiva. These gems are shining all the directions (representing young ladies) in yellow and red color. This Yellow and Red (Kukmkum) is a very special ornament of the ladies in India. Bhoothnath (God Shiva) has worn a blanket (Chadar) made from the skin of an elephant; I wish my mind (chitta) became one with that Bhoothnath (God Shiva). 5. God Indra and other Gods' bow to God Shiva. Shesh Nag (King of the serpents) is present on the head and Jata of God Shiva as a garland. I wish God Shiva bless me with the wealth which will remain with me forever. 6. God Shiva destroyed Kamadeva using the fire on his forehead. That fire is always present on his forehead. God Indra also bows to God Shiva. I request God Shiva as described above, to give the wealth. 7. Kamadev was destroyed in the fire which is always present on the forehead of God Shiva; I wish such God Shiva be always present in my devotion. 8. God Shiva who throat is dark blue just like the clouds in the night. He is wearing elephant's leather as clothes. Because of presence of Moon on his forehead; God Shiva is shining, I wish such Gangadhar (God Shiva) always increase my wealth and money. 9. God Shiva's throat is dark blue just like dark blue blooming lotus. He has destroyed Kamdev, Tripurasur, Bhav-Sagar, Daksh-Yadnya, Demon Elephant, Demon Andhakasur, and Yama-raj. I worship such God Shiva. 10. God Shiva is forever with egoless Goddess Parvati. He has destroyed Kamdev, Tripurasur, Bhav-Sagar, Daksh-Yadnya, Demon Elephant, Demon Andhakasur, and Yama-raj. I worship such God Shiva. 11. Big serpents are hiss and snorting, fire is also present on his forehead, he is dancing on the rhythm of Mrudungam. His dance is called as tandav-nrutya. I cheer for the victory of God Shiva. 12. Stone and delicate bed; serpent and garlands; precious gem and soil; friend and enemy; grass and young lady with lotus eyes; people and king in all these I see only equality, non is of less importance than the other; however I don't know when I will devote God Shiva? 13. I see God Shiva having a beautiful forehead, removing bad thoughts and sitting on the bank of holy river Ganga; I am chanting the "Shiva" name mantra but I wonder when I will become happy and be blessed by God Shiva? 14. Anybody who always recites, listen and describes this stotra; becomes holy and receives blessing from God Shiva. 15. After performing pooja in the evening that worships God Shiva and recites this stotra, God Shiva gives blessing to him and gives him Chariot, Elephants, Horses and Wealth and money which remain with him forever. Here completes this ShivTandav Stotra which is a creation of Ravana. शिवतांडव स्तोत्रम् जटाटवीगलज्जलप्रवाहपावितस्थले गलेSवलम्ब्य लम्बितां भुजंगतुंगमालिकाम् I डमंडमंडमंडमन्निनादवण्डमर्वयं चकार चण्डताण्डवं तनोतु नः शिवः शिवम् II १ II जटाकटाहसम्भ्रमभ्रमन्निलिम्पनिर्झरी विलोलवीचिवल्लरीविराजमानमूर्द्धनि I धगद्धगद्धगज्ज्वलल्ललाटपट्टपावके किशोरचन्द्रशेखरे रतिः प्रतिक्षणं मम II २ II धराधरेन्द्रनन्दिनीविलासबन्धुबन्धुर स्फुरद्दिगन्तसन्ततिप्रमोदमानमानसे I कृपाकटाक्षधोरणीनिरुद्धदुर्धरापदि क्वचिद्दिगम्बरे मनो विनोदमेतु वस्तुनि II ३ II जटाभुजंगपिंगलस्फुरत्फणामणिप्रभा कदम्बकुंकुमद्रवप्रलिप्तदिग्वधूमुखे I मदान्धसिन्धुरस्फुरत्त्वगुत्तरीयमेदुरे मनो विनोदमद्भुतं बिभर्तु भूतभर्तरि II ४ II सहस्रलोचनप्रभृत्यशेषलेखशेखर प्रसूनधूलिधोरणीविधूसराङ्घ्रिपीठभूः I भुजङ्गराजमालया निबद्धजाटजूटकः श्रियै चिराय जायतां चकोरबन्धुशेखरः II ५ II ललाटचत्वरज्वलद्धनञ्जयस्फ़ुलिन्गभा निपीतपञ्चसायकं नमन्निलिम्पनायकम् I सुधामयूखलेखया विराजमानशेखरं महाकपालि सम्पदे शिरो जटालमस्तु नः II ६ II करालभालपट्टिकाधगद्धगद्धगज्ज्वलत् धनञ्जयाहुतीकृतप्रचण्डपञ्चसायके I धराधरेन्द्रनन्दिनीकुचाग्रचित्रपत्रक प्रकल्पनैकशिल्पिनि त्रिलोचने रतिर्मम II ७ II नवीनमेघमण्डलीनिरुद्धदुर्धरस्फ़ुरत् कुहूनिशीथिनीतमः प्रबन्ध बद्धकन्धरः I निलिम्पनिर्झरीधरस्तनोतु कृत्तिसिन्धुरः कलानिधानबन्धुरः श्रियं जगद्धुरन्धरः II ८ II प्रफ़ुल्लनीलपङ्कजप्रपञ्चकालिमप्रभा वलम्बिकण्ठकन्दलीरुचिप्रबद्ध कन्धरम् I स्मरच्छिदं पुरच्छिदं भवच्छिदं मखच्छिदं गजच्छिदान्धकच्छिदं तमन्तकच्छिदं भजे II ९ II अखर्वसर्वमङ्गलाकलाकदम्बमञ्जरी रसप्रवाहमाधुरीविजृम्भणामधुव्रतम् I स्मरान्तकं पुरान्तकं भवान्तकं मखान्तकं गजान्तकान्धकान्तकं तमन्तकान्तकं भजे II १० II जयत्वदभ्रविभ्रमभ्रमत्भुजङ्गमश्र्वसत् विनिर्गमत्क्रमस्फ़ुरत्करालभालहव्यवाट् I धिमिध्दिमिध्दिमिद्ध्वनन्मृदङ्गतुङ्गङ्गल ध्वनिक्रमप्रवर्तितप्रचण्डताण्डवः शिवः II ११ II दृषद्विचित्रतल्पयोर्भुजङ्गमौक्तिक स्रजो र्गरिष्ठरत्नलोष्ठयोः सुह्र्द्विपक्षपक्षयोः I तृणारविन्दचक्षुषोः प्रजामहीमहेन्द्रयोः समप्रवृत्तिकः कदा सदाशिवं भजाम्यहम् II १२ II कदा निलिम्पनिर्झरी निकुञ्जकोटरे वसन् विमुक्तदुर्मतिः सदा शिरःस्थमञ्जलिं वहन् I विलोललोललोचनो ललामभाल लग्नकः शिवेति मन्त्रमुच्चरन् कदा सुखी भवाम्यहम् II १३ II इमं हि नित्यमेवमुक्तमुत्तमोत्तमं स्तवं पठन् स्मरन् ब्रुवन्नरो विशुद्धिमेति सन्ततम् I हरे गुरौ सुभक्तिमाशु याति नान्यथा गतिं विमोहनं हि देहिनां सुशङ्करस्य चिन्तनम् II १४ II पूजावसानसमये दशवक्त्रगीतं यः शम्भुपूजनपरं पठति प्रदोषे I तस्य स्थिरां रथगजेन्द्रतुरङ्गयुक्तां लक्ष्मीं सदैव सुमुखीं प्रददाति शम्भुः II १५ II II इति श्रीरावणकृतं शिवताण्डवस्तोत्रं संपूर्णम् II